


J is for Jungle

by Zelinxia



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Missing Scene, Undercover Missions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelinxia/pseuds/Zelinxia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In one month, Fushimi Saruhiko has ascended to J-rank with the assistance of the cunning and experienced Hirasaka Douhan. A collection of their missions during this time frame. Written for the K Project February Fic Exchange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J is for Jungle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [konshokoentaiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/konshokoentaiko/gifts).



> The prompt I wrote for was: " “… the hell kind of a ridiculous mission is this?” Aka the Jungle-point-collecting adventures of Saruhiko and Douhan during That One Month. Angst, humor, and snark appreciated :D"

The main library branch in Shizume was, like the majority of buildings in the main district, tall and imposing. It was connected with the local university, and thus there were floors dedicated to endless books and scrolls for research purposes. Supposedly, the small, tight-knit Silver Clan was paying a visit in that section. True enough, they were seen entering the facility, and were confirmed by multiple ’s users for a measly 100 points. And yet.

“Why are we observing down here?” Fushimi hissed.

For at least an hour now, he and Hirasaka had been stationed in the children’s section on the first floor. They were sitting in the tiny chairs, and their legs were squeezed tightly under the low-rise circular tables. It was ridiculously uncomfortable.

“This is the smartest place to spy from,” she said. Hirasaka was buried in a pulp fiction novel she had pulled from the adult fiction section. Of course, it ostensibly stood out from the children’s materials lying around. Foolish.

“The smartest place to stand out.”

“On the contrary,” she quipped. “We have some guests. Why don’t you give them your attention?”

By guests, she’d meant a pair of twins who had waddled over to their table. They looked to be no older than seven years old. In the hands of the one to his left was a picture book of a popular folk tale. He held it out to Fushimi, with eyes wide open.

“Please, mister, could you read this out to us?”

Dumbstruck, Fushimi pushed the bridge of his glasses up and coolly said, “Shouldn’t you ask your mother? Where is she?”

“She’s with our little sister and looking at books and told us it’s okay to ask someone to read to us.”

Honestly, what made them think he would love to read to them? He was not here to aid precocious children in absorbing a good story. He was here on a mission with his business partner, which they were doing a terrible job in hiding, thank you very much.

“Fine, just hand it over. I’ll stop when your mother comes back.”

The twins’ eyes shimmered as they blubbered their thanks. Meanwhile, he eyed Hirasaka to explain whatever the ridiculous meaning was this.

““If you offer to read a book to a child or two, you blend in just fine. I’m just a friend in company.” 

Who will, clearly, keep tabs for indications of the Silver Clan. The smartest plan. Fushimi glared daggers.

The twins pulled up chairs and hunched beside him. He flips the book open to the first page with much reluctance and began reading the tale of Princess Kaguya. 

“Um, mister,” the twin on his right said.

“What?”

“Could you read with more oomph, please?”

On the other side of the table, Hirasaka fought the temptation to laugh. Annoying. 

“Do I look like a volunteer or librarian here?” 

“Uh no mister.”

“Good. Moving on.”

Although he _did_ end up narrating the book with a little more flair. Well, the best he could.

Their mother did not show up well until after he had finished the book. Still, she spared him from having to do a second run-through at their behest. Left alone, he turned to fiddling with his PDA.

“It appears our target has shown up,” she said.

Past the checkout kiosks, there was a young man with silver-white hair who was escorted by two others. While the two did see them enter, they had vanished all of a sudden. No doubt it was the trick of that sneaky strain. What Shiro and Kuroh had in their arms were standard sized books, instead of bulky ones from the research and reference section.

Still, Fushimi and Hirasaka had their PDAs out and snapped pictures discretely. The green logo was bright on his screen, and he submitted the photo onto the .

“Mission completed. You have been awarded 500 points.”

Pretty soon, Fushimi would level up to the N-rank.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on the next few installments. I apologize for not finishing it all by the 7th.


End file.
